


Into the Woods

by foreverlulu



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Camping, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlulu/pseuds/foreverlulu





	Into the Woods

The sun beamed down into the forest where Gwen, Blake, Adam, Pharrell, Behati and Helen were walking to their campsite. They each had back packs heaving with things ranging from clothes and food to bug spray. Adam and Pharrell were leading the way, while Behati and Helen were behind them talking about recent gossip. Gwen and Blake hung back talking about the next weekend they had planned.

Carson had sent an email around to the four judges inviting them and their partners on a team building camping trip. Although Gwen and Blake had both told the group that their partners couldn’t make it, when in fact they were still debating on telling their friends they were seeing each other. The group abruptly stopped, causing Gwen and Blake to crash into Helen and Behati. Blake moved to the front of the group and took in the sight before him. The logs ready to be used to build a fire and the bags of tents piled up neatly. Blake took in a deep breath the feeling of being back home running through him. When he turned around to the group he couldn’t help but laugh at Adam’s face.

“You okay there, buddy?” Blake asked.

“Where’s the tents and the fire and the s’mores?” Adam asked looking around at the bareness before them.

“The tents are over there and the fire wood is here and the s’mores I believe you were bringing? This is how a camp starts.”

Adam looked thoroughly confused while Gwen, moved to the front of the group. Dropping her backpack next to Blake’s feet. She made her way over to the pile of four tents and picked one up. She thought back to the previous day when Blake had spent the afternoon showing her how to put a tent up. She found a space she liked, remembering what Blake said about trees and debris and dropped to her knees to begin setting up her home for the next few nights. Blake followed soon after setting his tent up while Adam and Pharrell did the same.

As expected Blake was the first to set his tent up, as he was about to offer his help to Gwen she stood up with a big cheery smile on her face and deemed herself finished. Blake had never seen her look so proud of herself. Gwen went to help Pharrell and Helen while Blake went over to Adam and Behati.

“Hey how did Gwen manage to put her tent up without help?” Adam asked.

“Maybe she took the kids camping at some point?” Behati jumped in.

“Or maybe her boyfriend showed her?” Blake added following Adam’s gaze to where Gwen was knelt.

“We need to find out more about this guy” Adam sighed.

“He seems to make Gwen happy that’s all that’s important.” Behati said handing Adam another pole.

With the tents, finally up and a small fire roaring in the middle of the campsite, Blake looked at Gwen.

“Hey there’s a lake just through those trees if anyone wants to go for a swim?” Blake asked eyeing Gwen.

“Nah man, I just want to sleep.” Adam sighed.

“Yeah I think I’m just going to go for a walk with Helen.” Pharrell replied.

“I’ll come.” Gwen replied smiling.

“I’m going to stay with Adam. I could do with a nap” Behati replied.

Blake nodded and headed to his tent to change, Gwen followed him and changed into her bikini.  A few minutes later Blake was stood outside waiting for Gwen to finish changing before going over to the lake.  Once she climbed out of the tent, with a bright yellow bikini on that left very little to the imagination, Blake led the way to the lake; unable to stop looking at her.

Once they went through the trees and were sure that no one could see them, Blake took hold of Gwen’s hand. She smiled up at him as they grew closer to the lake. Blake let go of her hand and stripped his shirt before running to the lake’s edge and doing a giant cannonball into the water. When he emerged the sound of Gwen’s gleeful laughter claimed his ears. After some coaxing Blake persuaded Gwen to jump in. Once she was in the water she swam up to her cowboy. The water lapping around their bodies in a peaceful rhythm as Blake slowly guided Gwen to the edge of the lake. When her back hit the wall, Blake gave her a devilish smile before leaning down and taking her mouth with his. He pulled apart slightly to get more air and noticed Gwen’s smile. He bent down again and continued the kiss while Gwen wrapped her legs around her man.

“So, this is your new man?” Behati said from above them, a giant smile on her face and a towel in her arms.

Gwen and Blake froze pulling apart slightly they both looked up at Behati with sheepish smiles on their faces.

“Please don’t tell anyone” Gwen begged.

“Tell anyone what?” Adam’s voice echoed from behind them all.

“Gwen’s bikini broke, Blake caught an eyeful.”

Behati’s story gave the couple enough time to make it look like Blake was tying Gwen’s bikini.

“Wow… Is everyone decent?” Adam asked.

“Y-yeah” Gwen replied once she felt Blake move away from her.

“I thought you guys were napping?” Blake replied.

“I couldn’t sleep, I’m too excited for s’mores and the stories you’re going to tell.” Adam replied.

“I’m not telling any stories” Blake retorted.

“Blake, you have to!” Adam pleaded.

“Please Blakey” Gwen pouted next to him.

“Fine.” Blake sighed before moving away from the group.

Adam threw Gwen a smile while Behati was staring at Gwen in slight shock.

“Hey babe, why don’t you go talk to Blake? I want to talk to Gwen about girl things.” Behati said.

“Enough said.” Adam said, wading through the water, meeting up with Blake.

Behati lowered herself onto the edge of the lake and Gwen cautiously moved next to her, her body still submerged in the water.

“So, you and Blake huh?” Behati began.

“Yeah me and Blake.”

“How long have you been going out?”

“Two months tomorrow. We started talking about divorces then the talk of divorces and exes stopped and the talks about us started.”

“You’re happy with him?”

“Happier than I’ve ever been. They boys love him too.”

“I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you.”

“When are you going to tell the rest of the group?”

“We haven’t really agreed on anything.”

“So, when you both said your partners couldn’t come it was because you were already both coming?”

“Yeah. We didn’t want to bring anyone else.” Gwen replied, glancing over her shoulder to look at Blake.

The sky darkened as the group sat around the camp fire eating their dinner before Blake was due to tell some spooky stories. Adam and Pharrell were on washing up duty while Blake manned the fire and the women stood talking about the latest party. 

When everything was set up Gwen was the first to sit down on of the log chairs, Blake sat next to her and the rest of the couple sat on their own benches.

“It was a dark and stormy night. Three friends were watching the thunder clap and the lighting strike.  The lightning hit a power cord and the whole town went black. The three friends were huddled together in the house and watched the lighting continuing to strike through the sky.  Suddenly, the door behind the friends slammed shut causing the boys to jump. Pushing the thought out of their mind they continued to watch the sky. It was only when the creaking of the floorboards got closer did they begin to panic; Standing up and quickly running to the door. They pulled and pulled on the handle but the door was locked. An evil laugh echoed around the room before one of the boys felt something touch his shoulder. When he put his hand in the same spot he found blood seeping into his clothes. Before anything else could happen, the boy was dragged away. He was never seen again. The boys still hear his cries for help when its thundering. They hid wondering who will be taken next.”

Blake looked around, proud of the way the story he had just told. He remembered when his brother had taken him camping all these years ago and shared the same story. He remembered how he wouldn’t sleep alone in the tent, even though he was a teenager, the story had spooked him to the bone.

“Okay, guys I think we should hit the hay. We have an early start tomorrow.” Pharrell said, helping Helen to stand up.

Everyone agreed and headed to their respectable tents. Half an hour after everyone had gone to bed, Blake heard the zip of his tent being undone, a small shuffling noise then the zip being redone. He felt a cold body press against him as it snuck its way into his extra-large sleeping bag.

“Adam?” He whispered into the dark.

“Wow Cowboy, I thought I was your only girl.” Gwen replied.

“Just making sure, it’s you.” Blake replied as he pulled Gwen closer to him.

His lips kissing along her neck before meeting her lips. The spent a few minutes making out before Gwen gave a little yawn.

“Sorry Cowboy. I didn’t want to sleep on my own. Your story spooked me.” Gwen admitted, holding onto Blake’s hand that was on her stomach.

“I can’t argue with that.” Blake whispered as he placed one last kiss on her lips.

The next morning, Gwen and Blake woke up started as they dully heard Adam’s voice call out to the others that he was going to check on Blake. They sat up and looked at each other. Blake noticed the way Gwen’s hair was stuck up and her natural complexion was the best thing he’s seen on Gwen. Gwen’s eyes mirrored his, the slight rise of fear as to what their friends would say, with the added relief that they wouldn’t have to hide anymore.

They tensely waited for Adam to unzip the tent. The look on his face when he finally did was priceless. He stammered his reply unsure of what he was actually seeing.

“G-Gwen and B-Blake… What no… What?” He asked looking at the couple.

Gwen hid her smile in the crook of Blake’s neck while Blake let out a deep belly laugh.

“Surprise…” Gwen whispered.

“You’re together?” Adam asked, shock emanating from his question.

“Two months today.” Blake replied.

“Adam, what’s going on?” Pharrell asked as he neared the couple.

“Blake and Gwen are together as in dating.” Adam informed him.

“Congratulations guys. I’m happy for you. You’re perfect for each other.” Pharrell said smiling over at Gwen.

“Thank you. We’re really happy together.” Gwen replied, leaning against Blake.

He leant down and kissed the crown of her head.

“Very happy.” He repeated.


End file.
